Two Guys, A Girl And A Baby?
by chibi moon baby
Summary: [Complete][Harry Hermione] When Hermione and Ron agree to move in with Harry, they get the shock of their lives when he answers the door holding a toddler, who calls him 'daddy'.[Edited]
1. The Paths We Take In Life

**Edited: 7/4/07**

Here I am...again. ;; I've had this idea for a Harry Potter fic floating around in my head for a while now, and I decided to write a prologue to test it out. Since this is just a prologue, and I haven't really worked out a plot or developed the characters, it will be short. (So please, don't write me angry e-mails on how short this is demanding more.) I'm not sure where I'm going with the story, but if you like it, please submit a review. I'll decide if I'm going to continue writing this based on the feedback I get from everyone. R&R!

* * *

**Two Guys, A Girl, and... A Baby?**

**Prologue**

_The Paths We Take In Life_

Hermione Granger sat on her queen-size bed, in her empty room. She was admiring the barren walls wistfully, remembering the posters that once decorated this space. Hermione was currently residing in blue colored, upstairs bedroom of 4922 Crescent Lane. Her house. No, wait. Her _parent's_ house. She had just gotten back from college two weeks ago.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione had decided to further her studies at a muggle university. Having impeccable grades, she was accepted into a multitude of universities. She chose one in the 'States. Harvard University, 'A place where brilliant minds meet, to discuss trivial things' or so the brochure said.

Deciding to give the school a try, Hermione took a weekend off from her 'after school job' to check out the campus. Arriving at the prestige university, she quickly fell in love with the building's old-time structure. It reminded her of Hogwarts; of home.

Four years passed rather quickly, much to the dismay of the young witch. Shortly before the end of her last term Hermione received a letter from a private office in London; her home town. She was shocked to discover that it was from the auror's department of the ministry of magic.

Imagine, the minister himself requesting her to join the ranks of the famous witches and wizards that protected the magical and muggle world alike! Hermione, and her two constant school companions, had always had an interest in becoming aurors.

Her best friend Harry Potter was head of his department, and had joined the team right after graduation. Having natural talent and raw power, the wild youth rose quickly in the ranks. Last she had heard Harry was also in command of his own special infantry, sort of like the muggle SWAT team.

Her other best friend, Ron, had decided to pursue another career option, Quidditch. Ron and Harry were on the school team back at Hogwarts, and Ron especially had always lived for the sport. The first thing he did after graduating was get a job so he could buy a firebolt to practice with.

As his skills improved, he formed his own rookie team the _Whomping Wheezes_, named after the twins' joke shop. After all, it only seemed fair since Ron's older brothers had agreed to finance the team. Ron and the Wheezes had been steadily winning in the local league tournaments the past few months, and Ron had recently been 'picked-up' by a veteran team (though, he still ran practices for the _Wheezes_ twice a week).

The red haired wizard was absolutely giddy when he told Hermione that he had been hired as the keeper for his favorite childhood team, the Chudley Cannons. The Auror's head quarters and the Chudly Cannon's practice field were situated in wizarding London. This of course meant that Ron and Hermione would both be looking for a place to live.

Having heard of the recent developments in his best friends' lives, Harry jumped at the opportunity to have roommates. He owled Ron and Hermione about the extra rooms at his flat, and they agreed to move in.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger, 24-year-old graduate of Harvard university, accomplished witch from Hogwarts sat in her room. Correction, Hermione's _old_ room. Sighing in a final goodbye, she picked up the last of her boxes and proceeded outside to her car. Her dad and mom were waiting by the front door. Hermione walked up to them and smiled.

She set down the box and said, "Well, I guess this is it." She sniffled. "Oh sweetie." Her mom murmured pulling the young woman into a hug. "Call us when you get to Harry's." Her dad offered a smile as he too hugged his daughter.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione picked up the box and replied "I will. Love you." She then continued on to her car. Placing the box on her already full backseat, Hermione climbed into the driver's seat. She put the keys in the ignition, and started the car.

As it hummed to life, she turned to look at her parents. She gave the house one last look and smiled as she waved goodbye. They waved back. Putting the car into drive, she began her journey to Harry's. 'New life, here I come!' was Hermione's final thought as she turned the corner onto another street.

* * *

There. A prologue. Hopefully I can concentrate on other things now that that idea has been put on paper. Remember to review with lots of feedback so I can decide if I'm going to continue this. Thanks!

Until Next Time!

Chibi


	2. Daddy Dearest

**Edited 7-4-07**

Ahh, well 12 reviews isn't the turnout I was hoping for, but ill post the first chapter any way. Please remember that I'm always updating/editing my chapters so the version you read today, might not be the same one you read next week. Check back once in a while, and you might find the chapter quality has improved. (At least I Hope So) As always, I welcome and encourage reviews, but NO FLAMES. If you want to offer helpful criticism, feel free. I'm always looking for ways to improve on my writing. Thanks, and Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Guys, A Girl And…… A Baby?**

**Chapter 1**

_Daddy Dearest_

Ever since Hermione had received her driver's license, she had preferred Muggle transport, to the various forms of transport in the Wizarding world. 'Never was a fan of heights.' She thought to herself. Hermione changed lanes, as she turned on the radio. Hearing one of her favorite songs, she turned up the volume.

The young witch belted out the chorus to 'Only You' by Ashanti, ever grateful for the privacy offered by her vehicle. She switched lanes again, as she got on the highway, all the while going through her mental To-Do list.

'Ok, Work starts in a week, I have my share of the first month's rent, I have linens for the bed, enough pocket money for groceries, my wand, my old Magic books...' Hermione gave each item a mental check as said it.

Subconsciously she was counting down the time left until she would arrive at the burrow to pick up Ron, and then _finally_ see her new home.

* * *

About two hours after she set out, Hermione pulled onto the long, winding, road that led to the Burrow; rightfully dubbed her second home. Pulling up in front of the house, she took the keys out of the ignition, and exited the car. Walking up the steps to the front door, Hermione subconsciously held her breath, and rang the doorbell.

The smiling, round, face of Mrs. Weasley greeted her. In a flurry of hugs and greetings, she found herself standing in the living room. Hermione was so surprised she barely registered Mrs.Weasley calling Ron downstairs. A ruckus of thumping sounded, as Ron bounded down the stairs.

"'Mione!" He shouted gathering his best friend into a bear hug. "Ron! It's been so long!" Hermione exclaimed, her red-headed friend's enthusiasm spreading. "Yea I know! It's so good to see you." Ron replied.

"Why don't you two grab some breakfast before you head out. I'm sure you want to be in London by sundown." Mrs.Weasley called from the kitchen. Hermione smiled at the thought of having a traditional Weasley family breakfast. She meandered into the kitchen and awaited the rest of the crew.

No muggle, witch, or wizard could match the heavenly cooking of Mrs.Weasley. A warm meal of buttermilk pancakes and hot maple syrup greeted the hungry young adults. After they were fed and watered, the two former schoolmates headed outside to the car.

* * *

Once outside, the duo set about loading Ron's belongings into Hermione's silver grand prix. "Drive safe you two! I'll owl Harry to let him know that you're on your way!" Mrs. Weasley called from her place on the front steps, attempting to stem her tears.

Mr. Weasley sighed in exasperation from his place next to her as she muffled another sob; he also waved. Fred and George, on the other hand were not so disheartened at the the thought of saying goodbye. "Make sure you behave yourself ickle Ronnie-kins, wouldn't want to find yourself living on the street now would you?" Called out Fred, or was it George? Ginny just shook her head at her family and smiled at the duo. "I'll see you soon." She called. Ron and Hermione waved and got into the car.

"Okay 'Mione. Here we go." Ron declared, settling into the passenger's seat. Hermione offered a weak smile in response. 'Hey I have a right to be nervous. After all it's been years since I've seen him.' She mused to herself, thoughts wandering to a certain emerald-orbed wizard.

* * *

After 3 pit-stops, and 4 hours later, Ron and Hermione found themselves on the outskirts of London. "Ron, pull out the directions Harry sent." Hermione directed her red-haired companion.

Ron complied, shuffling through his bag, letting out a triumphant cry as he found the aforementioned directions.

He read them to her, helping to navigate through the confusing streets to their destination. "Hermione, shouldn't you know where we're going? You are from London." Ron pointed out with a teasing note to his tone.

"I am from London Ron, but I've never been to this part of the city before, and I don't trust myself not to get us lost." Hermione replied with a snort. About fifteen minutes later, the travelers pulled into the driveway of a modest looking flat.

"Let's tell him we're here first. Then we can come back for the stuff." Ron suggested. "Sure." Hermione said, only it came out more like a whisper. Hermione could feel the butterflies raging in her stomach. She had been growing steadily more uneasy as they got closer and closer to Harry's.

Following Ron up the steps, she clenched her fists, in an anxious attempt to calm herself. Ron rang the doorbell, and a voice called out, "Just a minute!" Moments later, the familiar face of Harry appeared, holding in his arms, a little girl with blonde hair in pig-tails. "Harry, who's this?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

Harry started to explain the origins of the little girl but her adorable voice stopped him. "Daddy!" The child shouted, clapping her hands. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy-!" She was interupted by a finger being pressed iover her lips.

"Baby, you know not to interrupt Daddy when he's talking to someone." Harry chided before turning back to his guests. His warm, green, eyes smiled at them lingering on Hermione, but she would never see it because at that moment, she promptly fainted, and crumpled to the floor in a dead heap.

* * *

;; Sorry about the cliffy, but I figured it might draw in a few more reviews. If you took the time to read this, review please. 


	3. Longing

**Edited 7-4-07**

This is only because I'm in a really hyper/good mood and I love my reviewers enough to blow off homework. The chapter is short and un-edited because I was in a hurry to get it posted. Ill edit it and repost it soon. (I'm so indecisive with dates.)

* * *

**Two Guys A Girl And A Baby**

_Longing_

When Hermione came to, the only thing she could disconcert was shocking green. 'Emerald green,' she thought. 'Just like Harry-' her eyes shot fully open as her train of thought abruptly crashed. Scrunching her eyes shut, the young witch tried to sort out the events of the past few minutes.

'Oh My Gosh! Did I really see Harry holding that adorable little girl? Did she really call him daddy? Did I really just faint on the doorstep of the home of my first schoolgirl crush? What have I gotten myself into?'

The frazzled Hermione barely heard the sounds of voices speaking. Even when her brain registered the noise, it took a few moments for her to process what was being said. Slowly opening her eyes for the second time, Hermione was greeted by the bright world around her.

"Mione you okay?" Hermione heard an awfully familiar voice question her. When he received no response, the inquisitive voice turned to the side and asked "Has she been ill today Ron?" "No mate," Ron replied. "She was fine all the way here; she just lost it on the stairs."

'Way to go Ron, gosh you think living with Ginny might have taught you _some_ subtly. Now Harry's going to think something is wrong!' fearing for the furthering of her embarrassment, Hermione made a groaning noise as she sat fully upright.

"Careful Mione, you took quite a spill." Harry's kind eyes twinkled in silent amusement. "Oh sod off Harry! I just got a bit dizzy from the drive, that's all." Hermione mumbled out. If Ron and Harry noticed her unusual language, they didn't mention it.

"Well Mione, welcome to your new house. It'll be just the four of us, but I'm sure we'll manage. "Four of us?" Hermione questioned. "Oh yea you haven't met Katie. Mione, meet my adopted daughter Katie Jade Potter." Harry said gesturing to the small child hiding behind his legs.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the adorable little blonde. 'His adopted daughter. Its amazing how relieving that is.' Hermione held her had out to the little girl. "Hello there. My names Hermione. It's very nice to meet you Katie."

At first the little girl looked unsure, but she then preceded to jump into Hermione's lap and give her a hug. Surprised, but hiding it well, Hermione hugged the child back. "Well what do you say we get your things inside?" Harry questioned his two former schoolmates.

Agreeing, Hermione and Ron followed Harry and Katie outside.

* * *

About an hour later, all of their things were in the house. Harry set about making lunch for his friends and daughter while Ron and Hermione told him about what they had been doing the past few years. They traded post-graduation tales for the next hour, all the while eating the classic lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Hermione's curiosity had apparently run rampant long enough inside of her mind because as lunch was ending she asked Harry why he adopted Katie. Harry smiled and replied, "Her parents were killed during the war. She reminded me of myself I guess. She was only six months old when they died, and I guess I wanted to give her a chance to succeed in the world. Just like I know Sirius would've if he was able."

The group was silent for a while, all reflecting on their time with Sirius, and how hard Harry's childhood was on him. After a few moments Harry quietly excused himself to put Katie down for her afternoon nap.

Hermione decided to explore the flat a bit and Ron, declining her offer to come, set about making himself seconds.

* * *

During her exploration, Hermione came across Harry and Katie. The young child was sitting in bed while Harry red her a bedtime story. 'Oh how I wish that could be my child, and this could be my family.' Hermione sighed wistfully to herself and moved on, casting one last longing glance in their direction.

* * *

Now that lunch was over, Ron and Hermione began the task of moving into their rooms. Ron decided to move his things in the wizard way simply because he wanted to get to dinner faster. Hermione, needing time to think, decided to unpack her things by hand.

Her bookshelf was the first thing she re-assembled. Hermione then began to alphabetize her encyclopedias, novels, and manga collection. Next she made her bed with the linens she brought from her parents house, and began putting her clothes away in her new dark cherry dresser.

Two hours after she began, Hermione congratulated herself for finishing. Lying down on her bed, the brilliant witch let her thoughts wander. 'Okay, so here I am in wizarding London living in the same flat as my best friend and longtime crush Harry Potter. But I'm also living with my other best friend, and Pro-Quiddich player, Ron Weasley.

Two guys, a girl and a baby. What a match indeed.'

* * *

Well there you go! Hopefully that'll tide readers over until i can get something better out! If you took the time to read, please review.

ChIbI


	4. My Crazy Family

**Edited 7-4-07**

:blush: It's August……and yes, I realise that I havent updated since April. I've become a slave to my job. Sadly. I'm not working full time, but when I'm not working I'm babysitting or at some random party. Basically, Life has taken a hold of me lately. Damn life….I mean who does life think it is? Jeeze! Doesn't life realize that I have faithful reviewers! Lol. Any who, I'm terribly sorry for the delay here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Two Guys A Girl And A Baby**

**Chapter 3**

_My Crazy Family_

Life had settled into a routine of sorts over the past week and a half. Hermione would be the first one up every morning to take advantage of the hot water for a nice hot shower. By the time she got out, the boys would be waking up. Hermione would head to the kitchen to make breakfast while Ron took a shower and Harry made Katie's lunch.

Hermione then went off to get dressed for work Harry took over the breakfast by placing portions onto plates and setting them onto the table. Ron would wake up Katie, and carry her to the breakfast table. The four would all sit down to eat. After a warm meal and some light conversation, Hermione would get up and take Katie to get dressed.

Ron would clean the table while Harry took his shower. After the boys were dressed the four would head out. Ron would apparate the GoldenWitch Quidditch stadium for team practice. His games usually took him out of town, so if he was leaving for an extended afternoon, the morning chaos would include much profanity, many tears and wrestling with luggage.

(The Quidditch star had grown attached to the child he shared a home with and it would take him an hour to get Katie to stop crying- and only then because he'd promise to bring home a gift. The Pig-tailed youngster would then flash her pseudo-uncle a wide, heartbreaking smile and skip off to find 'Mione' or 'Daddy'.)

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Katie would apparate to Katie's daycare. A Quaint little establishment meant to provide childcare for the magically inclined. Hermione would put Katie's things in her cubby, making sure to place the child's lunchbox within her tiny reach. Harry would take the time to get Katie settled in with her friends who were usually watching a movie with their morning snacks close by.

(Hermione had taken to accompanying Harry after he somehow dropped of his briefcase at the daycare along with Katie's doll, and managed to take the four year old and her pink backpack with him to work. Needless to say Hermione and the daycare staff had a good laugh at that one. )

The two adults would then bid the child goodbye and head off to work.

* * *

It was a morning such as he had woken up to the past week. It was quiet save for the rustling coming from the kitchen which meant that Ron had forgot to set his alarm. Again. Harry sat up after putting on his glasses, and stretched wildly. After a yawn or two, he slipped into a pair of Pajama pants and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Mione." He muttered, while shuffling over to the coffee maker. "Morning." She replied. "Is Ron up yet?" Harry shook his head. "It's a wonder he ever got a job." The brown haired female muttered as she disappeared into the other room. Moments later shouts could be herd coming from Ron's room. Something about 'water' and 'bloody unnecessary'.

Harry smirked to himself. Unfortunately the shouts had woken Katie who was calling for him. Making his way to her room, Harry was shocked to find Ron and Hermione already there. Hermione held the child in her arms while Ron apologized for waking her up.

When Katie didn't look convinced, he set about making silly faces until she began to giggle madly. '_It's really great having them here. We were missing this before, Katie and I. The feeling of family. We had each other but this is now a real home, not just a house.'_ With that final thought, the Green eyed wizard left the trio to get dressed for work.

* * *

After ushering Ron out of the apartment about an hour later, Harry, Katie and Hermione took off to Wiztchare, Katie's daycare. While Hermione went to deposit Katie's things, Harry went to have a word with Katie's teacher, informing her that Hermione would be picking up the little girl that day.

He was distracted however, when he heard the little girl begin to cry. One of the other children had spilled her juice, and still being tired, Katie reacted in the only manner she could. Harry was about to walk over, when he saw Hermione rush to her side.

He was awed as his daughter immediately stopped crying and punctuated Hermione's soothing words with a few randomly placed sniffles. Finally nodding and offering a watery smile, Katie went back to playing, and Hermione went to meet Harry. He smiled at her.

"You're getting very good at dealing with her." "I always wanted kids." Hermione confessed. "Lots and Lots of them." Harry couldn't help but notice how her eyes became downcast and her mood dampened after that.

* * *

Work was an interesting affair. Hermione had adapted to the hustle and bustle easily enough, but today was _not_ a good day. She and Harry had been sent on assignment to Muggle London to provide back-up to the Misuse of Magic Dept. which had discovered the use of magic to bewitch Halloween costumes to fly around and attack Muggle passerby.

Hermione's day become longer yet, when the Wizard the owned the shop began to hit on her. Worse still was the fact that he was drunk out of his mind. That certainly didn't help the young witch. For that matter, neither did Harry's poorly muffled laughter.

Needless to say, by the time her day was over, the young witch was more than ready to go home. On her way out she stopped by Harry's office. "I'm heading out. I'll pick up Katie and leave you some dinner in the fridge." "See you then." Harry called to her back.

Fortunately Hermione left before she could hear the guys teasing Harry about his "ball and chain" or "pretty little Mrs." Poor Harry vehemently attempted to deny their accusations but to no avail. Anyone with eyes could see the two were meant for each other. Anyone that is, except for themselves.

* * *

Harry came home late that night, well after the other occupants of the house had gone to bed. _'Bloody paperwork!'_ He thought to himself. Pulling his dinner out of the fridge, he paused when he noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

It was a drawing that Katie had made in daycare. On the Top in sparkly letters it said 'My Family.' Underneath were four stick figures. One was tall and orange. _'Must be Ron.'_ Harry thought with a smirk. There was a purple stick figure holding the hand of a small yellow stick figure.

On the other side of the purple stick figure, holding its hand, stood a green stick figure. _'Hermione, Katie and Me.'_ Placing the picture on the fridge, and securing it in place with a magnet Harry returned to his dinner. _'My Family._ He eyed the clothing and toys strewen about the house._ 'More like My Crazy Family. Crazy Indeed.'_

* * *

A chapter well done if i do say so myself. Thank you to all who have been reading faithfully and encouraging me to update. Your persistence paid off. Hopefully there will be another update in the near future, but no promises. XD

Chibi

**Due to my limited free time, updates will be based on REVIEWS. The more reviews a story recieves, the faster I will update it. This does not mean that I wont be updating other stories, it just means that the more popular stories get updated first. If you see the story you want isnt being updated feel free to email me and ask questions, but no flames. I warn you I dont take kindly to pushy people. That being said, Enjoy the latest updates and review!**


	5. Girls Day Out

**Edited 7-4-07**

Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Things have been insane with school, but I have a long weekend and since I'm on break, I decided to update. Short, cute, relationship building fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Guys, A Girl, and A …Baby?**

**Chapter Five**

_Girls Day Out_

Hermione Granger, brilliant Witch and woman extraordinaire, was having a breakdown. The beautiful brunette, in her youthful twenty-somethings, had officially had her first heart attack. And she didn't think she liked it very much.

The whole day had been a blur. It all started that morning….

* * *

_Hermione had woken up early, as usual, only to find everyone else up and in a panic. Quickly, running her fingers through her hair, and putting it up in a messy bun, she shuffled out to the kitchen._

_Ron was busy shouting half curses and then trying to cover them up seeing as Katie was in the room eating her cereal. Harry, he was……a mess to be frank. The poor wizard had his shirt on backwards, un-tucked, his glasses were on crooked, his hair was sticking up at odd angles, and he was struggling with his tie._

"_Need some help?" Hermione inquired, trying to hide a chuckle. "If you don't mind." Harry replied with nonchalance as he un-buttoned his shirt, and turned it the right way around. _

_Hermione, trying not to let her cheeks color, walked over and, as calmly as she could, tied Harry's tie for him. "Alright Harry, have a good day, and don't worry about Katie I'll get her to school." _

"_About that…Mione, I know today is you day off and all, but I was called in to finish that Zimmerman investigation last minute, and Ron has a practice scheduled, do you think you could watch Katie today? Wiztchcare owled this morning saying that they're closed due to the holiday." Harry pleaded with his brilliant friend._

_Hermione sighed. "Sure Harry, I'd love to spend the day with Katie. We'll run errands together, I guess." Harry's eyes lit up. "Thanks so much Mione!" he shouted as he struggled into his coat, and apparated out of the flat. _

_About ten minutes later, Ron was also mumbling goodbye through a mouth full of toast. "Alright Katie, let's get dressed ok?" Mione picked up the little witch, and carried her to her bedroom. _

"_What do you want to wear today love?" she questioned the toddler. "Dwess! Dwess!" Katie giggled. Hermione had to smile at the child's cute baby-talk. Picking out a light blue sundress, she proceeded to dress the toddler. _

_After she herself was dressed, Hermione took Katie to run errands. They stopped over in Diagon Alley for most of the afternoon. A quick peek in at the Weasley brothers' joke shop had Katie smiling for hours. _

_The twins had spoiled her rotten of course, and the Katie was glad to oblige. Next stop was Gringott's, where Hermione deposited her paycheck into her checking account. After grabbing some lunch at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione decided to take Katie to the park._

_Back in the muggle part of London, Hermione let the small girl to Hanover Playground. Giving Katie firm instructions to be careful, Hermione settled down on a nearby bench with a book. _

_After a half hour and a friendly chat with a single mother that had also brought her kids to play, Hermione decided to call it a day. The problem was, Katie was no where to be found…_

* * *

Presently, Hermione was in the middle of the biggest freak out she had ever had. "Oh, my gosh! Katie! Katie where are you!" Hermione began to frantically search the playground.

Katie wasn't anywhere in sight. "Katie, sweetie, please answer me. Katie!" _'Where could she be?'_ Hermione tried to reason in her mind where the toddler could have wandered off to.

"Katie! Oh Katie where are you?" Hermione became more frantic as the minutes passed. '_Maybe a spell would help me. Oh what one, c'mon Hermione, think what could-'_ her thoughts were cut short as she heard a giggle coming from the nearby bushes.

Walking over, Hermione cautiously peered around the green shrubs to find the missing object of her distress playing with a grasshopper. "Katie! Why didn't you answer me baby?" Hermione hugged the child to her, and, deciding it was best to head home, she checked for muggles, apparated to their flat.

Once inside, Hermione reprimanded the child. "Katie don't ever do that again. You scared me!" Katie's little eyes watered and she responded, "I sowwy mommy." Hermione was caught off guard for a moment, but quietly responded, "Its okay baby, just be careful next time."

Little did the girls know, Ron, who had just apparated home himself, had over heard the whole thing….

* * *

Yay! An update! Thanks to everyone for waiting so long. Keep the reviews coming! And a side note: knowing how to tie a tie is a necessary skill for all women to have. It comes in handy. ;) 


	6. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Edited 7-4-07**

I think it's only fair to warn all of you that I think this story is coming to an end. **Be warned of the flash forwards in time in this chapter. I need to speed things up a bit to get the ball rolling and get this story finished**. I had only planned on a few chapters, and I feel that after I tie up the loose ends, it would become quite boring for all of you to read. I do however, plan on adding one-shot like installments. They will be quick, short, and in varying increments of time. Ex: Katie's next birthday, Christmas, Halloween, etc. If all goes well, there are two or so real chapters left, and then one shot installments as I see fit. That being said lets get this show on the road!

* * *

**Two Guys, a Girl, and a Baby**

Chapter 6

_Cat Got Your tongue?_

Hermione had just gotten Katie calmed down and settled in with some crayons and a coloring book, when Ron appeared. "Hey Mione, good day?" He asked casually. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Katie and I had a lovely afternoon. How was your practice Ron?"

"Oh, it was alright. The new guys are shaping up pretty quickly, and we're making progress." He paused for a moment. Hermione took the moment to announce dinner. "We're having breaded chicken, mashed potatoes and corn tonight. Why don't you go wash up and then come help me. Harry should be home soon."

Ron was about to protest, but thought better of it. He walked to the front hall, removed his cleats and practice robe. As he walked through the living room to get to the bathroom, he passed Katie. "Hey princess" he called ruffling her hair. "Uncle Ron is going to wash up and help Hermione with dinner, and then we can play a game OK?" Katie smiled, and Ron walked off to get changed.

* * *

_I can't believe I walked in on that! I mean I know Katie is just a kid, but Hermione should've corrected her. Katie will just get even more attached to us that she already is and no one knows what our future holds. How long will Mione and I really live here? _Ron thought to himself as he stripped down, and turned on the shower. Checking the temperature, he slid the shower curtain open, climbed in, and slid it closed.

_What happens when Harry decides to bunker down and get married? What will Mione tell her then? Katie won't understand. Oh Mione, I know you want your own family, but I just don't think Harry sees that in you. I don't want you to get hurt!_ Ron sighed to himself in frustration.

The concerned redhead closed his eyes and let the steaming hot water run over his sore body, and wash away his fears. _I wish you weren't such a blind git Harry. _With that final thought Ron continued his shower in silence.

* * *

Ron finished with his shower, and then headed out to the kitchen. Hermione had already cut up the meat, and was breading it. She looked up when Ron walked in. "Oh, Ron. Glad you're done. Could you put some olive oil in that frying pan and turn it on low heat for me? Then you can get out the corn and get it warmed up with some butter."

Ron smiled to himself. Hermione was still the same old Hermione he knew, bossy as hell. She would be alright, he was sure of it.

* * *

Harry came home around six, and joined everyone for dinner. The atmosphere was different that night, Ron was unusually quiet, and Hermione was acting unusually maternal towards everyone. Harry paid it no notice.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Ron was at another afternoon practice, as usual. Harry was off at an important business meeting with a client, and Hermione had offered to baby-sit Katie. Just like every other time, she would politely offer to help out, feigning indifference, but inside she relished the opportunity to be with the young girl.

The two had grown much closer in the month since their park outing. Katie referred to Hermione as 'mommy' whenever they were alone. Hermione wasn't fooled, she may be a four year old witch, and a smart one at that, but it was only luck that had kept Katie from slipping in front of the others.

Its not that Hermione was upset about Katie thinking of her as a mother, she was just afraid that Harry would think she was allowing it because she wanted to force him into a relationship or something.

That was the last thing Hermione wanted. She loved Harry sure, but she didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to be a part of. But dear god, did she love this little girl.

"Mommy" Katie called. "Can we play dwess up?" She flashed Hermione puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, alright. But we have to remember that your Uncle Ron, and Daddy are coming home soon, so we need to be cleaned up by then."

Katie nodded in agreement, and then flew off to Hermione's room to pick out a pretty dress and some shoes to wear for the afternoon.

* * *

Harry and Ron met up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Ron had been contemplating for the past few weeks how he was going to tell Harry that Hermione fancied him. He had decided that it was for Harry's own good if he settled down with someone, and their Mione was perfect.

"Ron...Ron…..RON!" startled, Ron looked up. "What is it mate?" "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Are you Ok? Something on your mind?" Harry asked, concern flashing over his face.

"No mate, just thinking." Ron replied, and tried to cover his lapse by breaking into conversation. "So how was work?" "Fine." Harry replied.

"Bloody awful case I'm working on though. Blokes involved are complete gits. Ridiculous too. I've been looking forward to going home all day. Speaking of, it's almost time for Katie to be heading down for a nap. I think ill pop home and tuck her in."

And with that, he apparated home. Spluttering on his butter beer Ron followed.

* * *

Hermione and Katie were covered in makeup and dressed in more layers and crazy clothing combinations that a hobo. Katie was giggling madly as Hermione spoke with a funny American accent and asked her if she wanted some tea.

"Well missy, would ya like some 'o this tea. Down right delicious it is." Katie held out her cup as Hermione poured some water, which was masquerading as tea so as not to damage the rug if it were spilled, into her plastic teacup.

"Thank you very much mommy!" She replied with a smile.

* * *

Harry stopped dead in the hallway, Ron right behind him. _Did I just hear correctly? Did Katie call Hermione mommy? Why isn't Mione correcting her?_ He stared forward into the living room where the girls were.

Ron reached out an arm to stop him. _Shit! Wait mate!_ Ron thought to himself, willing Harry to listen to his thoughts. Alas, the raven haired wizard was already into the next room.

* * *

Hermione smiled brightly at Katie. "You're welcome darling. Mommy thinks you have very good manners!" Katie blushed with pride. "I love you mommy." She said.

"I love you too baby--" Hermione was cut off by the appearance of Harry and Ron. Her face went white as a sheet, as she stared into Harry's confused emerald eyes. She whispered, "I can explain."

* * *

Please read my author note and my profile page. Review if it strikes your fancy. 


	7. Coming Home

I've decided that this will be the last actual chapter of the story. It may seem rushed to some, but honestly I've lost all inspiration for this fic (and admittedly most of my others.) I am still a die-hard H/Hr shipper for the books, but in fandom D/Hr has become my new flavor. It's hard to write H/Hr when I know they won't end up together in the series, but I'm glad I took the time to drabble in this pairing, as it will always be a favorite. Depending on inspiration, time, muses, etc, there may be one-shot installments to this fic as I mentioned in last chapters authors note. Again, I'm sorry that this is rushed, but I feel that I need to tie up loose ends as I'm leaving for school in two months. That being said, thank you for reviewing and sticking with me this long. Enjoy.

* * *

**[All previous chapters have been edited. I suggest re-reading them so that you don't miss any key plot points.**

* * *

**Two Guys, A Girl, and ….A Baby?**

Chapter 7

_Coming Home_

"Hermione, what's going on here?" Harry asked his best friend of thirteen years. "Harry, I didn't mean anything by it –really- Katie just called me mommy a while ago and I didn't have the heart to correct her." Hermione paused, "No, I didn't _want_ to correct her."

At Harry's confused expression she continued, "You know I've always wanted a family of my own, and for once I was given the opportunity to at least pretend. I felt like a mom when I took Katie to daycare, and made her meals. I got to be the caring wife as I helped you get ready for work and take care of Katie. I'm sorry if I hurt you or Katie in my foolishness." The witch began to tear up slightly. At Harry's continued silence she began to fully break down and fled the room to hide her sobs.

Knowing that something was wrong with her 'mother' Katie began to cry as well. Harry bent down to pick her up but Katie brushed him off. "Want mommy!" she cried harder. Ron went over to the toddler and cradled her in his arms. He looked back up at Harry, but the green eyed wizard was on his way out the door.

Ron called after him but Harry didn't turn back. He was gone for the rest of the evening, and most of the next day.

* * *

Hermione was an emotional wreck. She had been crying for two days now. After the confrontation with Harry, she hadn't left her room except to use the bathroom or make a snack. She was so upset with herself for causing this mess.

She felt humiliated, confused, angry, and depressed. She may have said she was pretending to have a family all this time, but the truth was she actually felt as if they _were_ her family. _'Oh, I just wish Harry would talk to me and give me a chance to sort this out.'_

With that final thought, the stressed witch fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, poor Ron was doing his best to man the fort. Harry was in his own world the past two days popping in and out, while Hermione hadn't left her room. Ron had been left with the household chores, a sad little girl, and two misguided friends.

_I think its time I have a talk with my best mate_ Ron decided then and there that he was going to fix this mess if it killed him!

There was a _splat_ as something wet and mushy hit him in the stomach. Ron looked down to see a glob of oatmeal on his blue polo. He locked eyes with the giggling four year old across the table. She simply smiled. _It just might kill me._ And with a sigh, the red-head got up to go clean himself up.

* * *

When Harry came home that afternoon for lunch he was in as much of a stupor as he had been for the last few days. The house was quiet as Katie was down for a nap, and Hermione had drifted off as well.

"Harry, mate, we need to talk. Grab your cloak, and let's sort this out over a couple of butter beers." "But Ron-!" Harry started, but he was interrupted by the red-head. "Nope. None of your excuses, Let's go." Ron proceeded to push Harry out the door and on their way.

* * *

The three broomsticks was quiet this time of day, and the duo relished the silence. Taking a deep breath, and a sip of his drink, Ron began, "Harry, I think you're being ridiculous. You know Hermione didn't mean anything by letting Katie call her mom."

He paused for a breath, and Harry spoke. "But Ron-!" The wizard was interrupted. "No Harry, listen to me. Mione is a great girl, and has been our friend for thirteen years! She cares for you and Katie both. She loves that little girl more than life itself!"

Harry tried again, "Ron I-!" The red-head would not be deterred, and continued his rant. "Mione is a beautiful woman Harry, and guy would be lucky to have her. She's smart, pretty, and she loves Katie so much-!"

Harry was finally able to cut in, by placing a hand over Ron's mouth. "Ron I know! I know how fantastic Hermione is, I know how much she cares for Katie and I, and I know how much of an arse I've been these past few days. Most of all, I know how perfect Mione is for Katie and me which is exactly why I'm going to ask her to marry me!"

And with that heartfelt declaration, the emerald eyed wizard apparated out of the bar once again leaving his poor friend dumbfounded.

* * *

Once back at their flat, Harry made a beeline for Hermione's room. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. He pushed the door open slightly, and saw Hermione curled up on her bed sleeping. Noticing the tear stains on her cheeks, he cursed himself again for being foolish.

Harry crept over to the bed and sat down lightly on the edge. "Mione." He called softly as he reached out a hand to gently shake her awake. "Mione, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione slowly blinked her eyes open and groggily looked up at Harry.

"Harry-!" She started but was interrupted by the wizard himself. "Mione, I want to apologize about how I've acted the past few days. I didn't realize until recently how much you do for Katie and me and how much you care about us. It was also pointed out to me that you're fantastic, and marvelous, and caring, and kind and you're absolutely perfect for a git like me." Harry smiled at Hermione's wide eyes.

He got down onto one knee, grasped her hand in his, and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione was speechless. _Aren't we in the middle of a catastrophic fight due to the fact that I live in fantasy land?_ She thought to herself.

Harry laughed, "No Hermione. This is no fantasy. I want to make sure that you never have to pretend to have a family ever again. I want to be your family." _Apparently I said that out loud. _Hermione thought to herself with a blush. _Girl what are you waiting for!_ She jerked back to reality and leapt at Harry. "Of course Ill marry you, you git! I love you!" Hermione cried.

Amidst all of the commotion Katie had woken up. Ron went to go get her, and curious himself, peeked in on Harry and Hermione. "What's with all of the ruckus you two?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, knowing full well what had just gone on.

Harry and Hermione got up from their tangle heap on the floor. "Katie," Harry asked as he picked up the little girl. "How would you like it if Hermione was your mommy for real?"

Katie squealed and jumped into her fathers arms. "Now we're a real family!" Katie shouted as she beckoned her uncle Ron over and added him and her new mommy into the family hug.

Hermione smiled as she was filled with happiness and content. _This, this is what it feels like to come home. _She broke free of the tangle of limbs and picked Katie up and held her close. _Its going to be rough, _she though as she watched Harry and Ron wrestle on the floor _but I can't wait!_

**[The End**

* * *

Eh, not exactly a masterpiece, but I'm not disgusted with it. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
